Don't Let Me Fall
by Teddybear0112
Summary: When Barry Allen gets scared of something, his instinct is to run. Run far. 600 miles, to be exact. (COVER IMAGE IS NOT MINE) (Olivarry Flarrow Oliver X Barry)
1. Chapter 1

Running. He could never stop running. Barry had been running him entire life, and this was no exception. He looked behind him to see that he was already in Starling City. His jacket had caught fire, and he took it off to avoid getting burned. He didn't really know why he ran to Starling ~ it's just where he subconsciously went every time he was afraid. He looked around again as he stepped forward, bumping into none other than Starling City's vigilante ~ Oliver Queen. Barry blushed slightly and stumbled back.

"H- hey Ollie- Oliver," he stuttered, surprised at the waver in his voice.

"Barry. Why are you here? Is everything alright in Central?" Oliver asked, a slight worry in his gravelly voice that only the speedster would notice.

"Central is fine. I was just on a run and accidentally ran all the way here."

"You accidentally ran six hundred miles?" Oliver asked, not really believing what his friend was telling him. "Are you going to run back now, or are you hungry?" The archer asked as a follow up.

"I should probably eat before I hit the road again."

"Come over and I'll order pizza."

"Make it pizzas and you have yourself a deal," Barry smirked.

"Deal."

When the two boys got back to Oliver's house, they ordered olive, bell pepper and pepperoni pizzas. They sat awkwardly on opposite ends of the couch. Barry looked over at Oliver and smiled slightly before hearing Oliver ask "So do you want to watch a movie or something? It's been a while since I've been able to relax, I'm not really sure what to do."

"I have Netflix, maybe some Lost Girl?" At Oliver's unamused look, Barry let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Kidding," he laughter and popped in 'Robin Hood'. Oliver fought back a smirk and glanced at Barry.

"Couldn't help myself," Barry laughed and sat on the couch, closer to Oliver this time. He archer looked surprised, but smiled and leaned back into a cushion.

"Fine, but next time we'll watch Bambi," Oliver joked as the speedster fake-pouted.

"At least it's not a horror movie," Barry rolled his eyes as Oliver's face lit up. He jumped up and took 'Robin Hood' out to change it to 'Poltergeist' before looking back at Barry and smirking. Barry should've been mad, but honestly, looking at Oliver smile, he couldn't be mad.

Oliver sat down as the movie started. They sat in silence, Barry slowly inching closer to him as he movie started to scare him. Just as Barry pressed against Oliver's side, the doorbell rang, causing the other man to yelp. Oliver got up and answered the door to get the pizzas and pay.

"Pizza party?" The delivery boy, 'Ronnie', asked, looking inside, confused and the darkness and the quiet.

"Something like that." Oliver replied flatly before closing the door, calling out "Keep the change!"

Barry looked up at him, scared with outstretched arms. The vigilante put the pizzas down on the table before sitting down and letting Barry snuggle up to him. He put his arm around the younger man and kept watching the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Barry had eaten half of the pizzas and looked upat Oliver from his shoulder, where he had rested his head.

"Ollie?"

Oliver blinked at the nickname before responding. "Yes Barr?"

"I'm scared…" the man, normally so strong and powerful looked weak and fragile.

"Aw, do you need a kiss to make it better?" The speedster looked shocked and held back a smirk.

"Maybe…?" The archer laughed and leaned down to peck his lips. Barry blushed and looked down, to which Oliver frowned.

"I'm sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?" Barry shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all… could you do it again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Barry was again sitting on Oliver's couch, having just finished a mission. He looked at Oliver and sighed. "Can I ask you something?" Oliver turned to Barry when he spoke.

"Of course Barry. What is it?" he asked.

"Are we dating? I mean, we kissed three nights ago and we've kissed since then and also had dinner, and I know that doesn't necessarily mean that we're dating, kissing and dinner, but some people might consider it dating and if we're dating Iris will want to know and -" Oliver started laughing. "What are you doing? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Barry, do you want to date me?"

"Well, yes. But I don't know if -" Oliver kissed him.

"Then we're dating. When I bought you dinner last night it was meant to be a date, but you didn't see that. I'm not surprised."

"Shit. That was a date?"

"Barry, we went to an expensive Italian restaurant wearing suits and I paid for you. What part of that doesn't sound like a date?"

"I - I guess all of that sounds like a date… shit. I'm an idiot."

"You really are."

"So does that mean you're my boyfriend?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want that."

"I do," Barry smiled and chuckled. "I'm dating Oliver Queen."

"Barry… I'm sorry to ask you this right away, but are you out yet?"

"No, I'm not. People think I'm straight, and I wanted them to think that. It's why I pretended to date Linda. I'm not ready to come out yet," Barry sighed and looked down. "You don't want me."

"I still want you as my boyfriend. I just wanted to know so I didn't accidentally out you. Everyone already knows I'm pan, so it's not an issue for me."

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult," Barry looked at Oliver, who shook his head and kissed him softly. Barry kissed back, wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist and holding onto his shirt tightly. Oliver let one of his own arms wrap around Barry's waist and used his free hand to cup Barry's cheek. When he started to pull away, Barry chased his lips before pulling away as well.

"You're not difficult Barr. I understand. Take your time. I'll be here for you every step of the way," Barry smiled at Oliver's comment.

"Okay. Thank you Oliver."

"Of course." Barry smiled and kissed his boyfriend softly, closing his eyes and humming happily when Oliver kissed back. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on the other man's. They smiled at each other ~ Barry loved it when Oliver smiled. Not the small smirk that he gives everyone else, or the fake smile he gives to businessmen when he wants them to leave him alone, his actual smile. The one only seen occasionally by others. The one that showed his white teeth, that stretched from ear to ear. That showed his happiness in his eyes as well. Barry loved that smile. Of course, Oliver loved Barry's smile as well, but it was a lot easier to get a smile out of the younger man. Barry pecked Oliver's lips again before pulling away.

"Okay. I think we need to set some rules. I mean, I'm no stranger to your reputation."

Oliver chuckled at Barry's comment. "Fair enough. I'm assuming you want us to be exclusive?"

"If you ever want Joe's approval, then we kind of have to be. Even if neither of us want to. Sorry Ollie," Barry smiled apologetically.

"We'll be exclusive then. Unless you don't want to?"

"I don't… I like the idea of an open relationship. We can't get mad about cheating if it's an open relationship. If you're up for it?"

"Of course I'm up for it Barry. Just please, if you decide to have sex with anyone, use a condom," Oliver patted Barry's hip. "That ass is mine, and even though you can't get STDs because of your powers, I want to be the only one to fuck you like that," Oliver smirked as Barry blushed.

"Hey! I might be the one doing the fucking, you don't know!" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Please Barry, we both know you're not the one who would do the fucking."

"You haven't slept with me," he left the yet unspoken, they both knew it was there. "You wouldn't know."

"Whatever. Just use a condom."

"Fine, but same goes for you. I'd rather not have some chick showing up with your kid," Barry teased.

"Deal."

"I think those are the only things I have in terms of rules for now. You have any more?"

"Nope."

"Great. Kiss me?" It was really more a demand spoken like a question, which Oliver obeyed immediately. Barry smirked into the kiss and chucked as he pulled back.

"I should probably head home. It's getting pretty late."

"You can stay here," Oliver suggested with a wink.

"I don't have clothes Ollie."

"You don't need them. If you really want some, I have a shirt you can borrow." Barry sighed before agreeing and going upstairs with Oliver.


End file.
